1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible having a top which can be stowed in the rearward vehicle area, wherein the top is at least partially flexible.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to configure convertibles with flexible tops or flexible top areas such that the flexible top areas comprise textile coverings which extend between lateral frame parts extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. These coverings are supported from below by hoops extending transversely between the lateral frame parts. For opening such tops, the frame parts are pivoted open about horizontal pivot axes extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, wherein the individual portions of the covering extending between the lateral frame parts are stacked atop one another. The tension within the flexible covering is released by releasing a top closure so that folding is possible. The transverse hoops, which usually also ensure an upwardly curved configuration of the top, often collide with one another during folding so that special geometries must be provided for their arrangement. Even when the hoops are placed such that they are positioned sequentially with sufficient spacing to one another upon folding, the thickness of the resulting package of parallel positioned top parts cannot be reduced at will because the covering extends across the hoops and between them and, as a result of the remaining tension, cannot be compressed by the hoop of the adjacent top part to just any desired amount. Moreover, in the stowed state the lateral frame parts, which are often curved outwardly in order to ensure a continuous top contour in the closed position of the top, also block one another. In the stowed state the outwardly curved portions then rest on one another. Also, the length of this package is determined by the length of the frame parts and increases with increasing length of the interior of the vehicle. More than three sequential portions generally cannot be realized because the package of the folded top would then have a thickness that is too great.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convertible which provides a small package size of the folded (open) top.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the flexible top part is stretched or tensioned across a mechanical support which enables a shortening of the flexible top part substantially parallel to the longitudinal extension of the vehicle when opening the flexible top part.
With the convertible according to the invention, by means of the shortening of the longitudinal extension of the flexible top part when opening the top, a reduction of the longitudinal extension in the stowed state is possible. At the same time, it is no longer necessary to fold parts of the top about horizontal pivot axes into a stacked arrangement. In this way, it is prevented that several hoops must be placed atop one another which causes the afore described limitation of the minimal thickness of the folded package of the top in the stowed state. Accordingly, in addition to shortening by means of the invention a thickness reduction of the stowed package is achieved also. In this way, the remaining trunk space is increased with regard to its length as well as its height.
The shortening can be simplified and realized by utilizing to the greatest possible extent components that are already present when for the purpose of effecting the shortening lateral frame parts are configured to be foldable relative to one another about vertical axes.
A configuration with a rigid rearward top part enables a simple shortening of the top because only that part must be folded that in the closed state forms a substantially horizontal surface. In this way, the shortening movement of the flexible top part can be limited to a substantially two-dimensional movement plane.
The entire flexible top part can advantageously be stowed under the rigid rearward top part so that the rigid top part limits the length of the package of the top in the stowed state and provides simultaneously a protective function. In particular, the rigid rearward top part in the stowed state can also point upwardly in order to prevent that it will project into the trunk space with its outward curvature.